


Reason to Smile

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Reason to Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintlysinner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/gifts).



"Tenth."

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked over at the figuring sharing his bed with him. A smile crossed his lips and he chuckled, "You know I hate when you call me that outside of work, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera lowered his eyes and nodded. "Sorry, old habits die hard, Tsuna."

Tsuna kissed his temple. He loved hearing Gokudera say his actual name instead of his title, "I know, I know. It was just a gentle reminder. That way you can break the habit!" He added with a grin.

Gokudera didn't say anything. He caught himself staring at that smile. He'd had many different reactions to that smile over the years: how could he stay so positive, wow that's kind of cute, and finally leading up to what he thinks of it today, that it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Tsuna smiled with his whole face: eyes upturned, cheeks stretched, teeth exposed. It was such a contrast to how Gokudera lived his life that he was instantly drawn to Tsuna.

At first, because they were just kids and his mind was on his duty, he clung to Tsuna out of necessity. But as they got closer, Tsuna became his friend. His first, to be honest. Maybe that's why he fell in love with the other man. No one had ever treated him the way Tsuna did when he blasted into his life, literally.

Tsuna noticed Gokudera's face and poked him gently. "You're doing that thing again where you get yourself all lost in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just admiring your smile. It's everything I love about you, you know? I was drawn to it day one. Because I hadn't yet had a reason to do so myself."

"And now?" Tsuna had to ask.

"Now you're every reason I have to smile."


End file.
